


Sweater Weather

by koidei



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, also friend stuff!, klug literally has issues sometimes but its ok, simping!, they are cute and are going on a date.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koidei/pseuds/koidei
Summary: It's December 3rd.The day before, Sig asked if Klug was interested in joining some friends for a night out. While the gesture was definitely more than appreciated, Klug was panicking. How would he be able to keep his composure when his closest friends and crush were all in the same spot?This was going to be rough.
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. december 3rd.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for checking this out! glad you're here!  
> as a preface: this takes place in college years, where everyones a little older (and taller in some cases), and is in an american midwest setting. the puyos are midwest kids (real)
> 
> also, thanks glen for getting me into this im so sorry that you saw like every update on this

December 3rd. That was the date. 

Klug had just woken up from a desperately sleepless night filled with dread and anxiety. Today was the day.

He rolled onto his side, staring up at the soft sun filtering its way through the window, and sighed. He knew he must’ve looked a wreck- he could literally feel the bags under his eyes. 

With a quiet yawn he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he felt around for his glasses. He threw them on with a lazy haste and got out of bed, stretching.

“Jesus.” He mumbled to himself, locking eyes with his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. “I look a mess.” 

“Mornin’, Klug.”

“I could same the same to you as well,” Klug murmured, turning to look at Ayashii, who was poking his head out of the Record of Sealing. “But I won’t. Not in the mood for it.”

“You’re in a funk. Nightmare or something?” Ayashii emerged himself ever so slightly out of the tome, coming to settle on its leathery cover. He had a semi-puzzled look on his ghostly face, showing genuine concern for his former host.

“Nah. Couldn’t sleep. I’ll be fine.” 

Klug traipsed across the hallway into his bathroom, flicking on the lights as he entered. He stared down at the sink, feeling his sheer exhaustion set in. He glanced around the counter, looking for the hair tie he had used for months now. He gently tied his thick hair into a bun and began to throw some water on his face. 

Ayashii called from the other room, worry edging his voice. “Are you sure? I haven’t seen you look this rough in a while, kid.”

“I told you, i’m fine, Aya. A rough night, but today should make it worth the restlessness.”

The bibliophile re-entered his room, grabbing the Seal, and made his way back down the hall to the kitchen. He set the book down on the kitchen table and began to rummage around for the tea kettle. As he made his tea, Ayashii fumbled around with various paperwork left around, neatening the place in his reach up a bit. 

“Listen. I know you feel like you can’t talk to me about just about anything, but i’m worried for you.” 

“Stop it,” Klug said, still facing the kettle placed over the flames on the stove. “You have never sounded so interested in anything i’ve ever done in my entire time stuck with you. How should I believe your concerns when you’ve treated me like shit since the beginning?”

“Klug,” Ayashii stammered, surprised by the harshness in his tone. “I’m sorry, I know i’ve been unkind… but just this once, tell me? It worries me to see you so drained.” 

“Why?” Klug said, turning his head to the side, just enough to where the glint of sunlight covered his eye through his glasses.

“You act like I haven’t been with you through everything despite my demeanor. You’re my former host. I’m with you everywhere you go. Although there’s no escape from this situation-“ He gestured to the book beneath him. “I still think of you as if you were my own kid. Which is weird to think about now that I’ve said it.”

Wordlessly, Klug turned back around to the boiling kettle and began to pour the steaming hot water into his mug. The smell of lemon and passionfruit steamed up, filling the kitchen with strong scents of fruits and herbs. He gripped the warm mug with a grateful shudder and took a sip, enjoying the single moment of peace the morning would provide. He stepped over to the large window facing the front of his home, and took in the warmth of the morning sun. He felt himself relax from being so tense and reassured himself that Ayashii meant no harm this time around. From the other side of the room, he began to speak. 

“Ok. I’ll fill you in on what happened, but, just this once. Don’t think this is a permanent thing.”Speaking as he walked, he grabbed a chair and sat down, relaxing into the comfort of being listened to for once. 

“So, today is a big day. You’re going to think this is silly, but…” He looked away, covering his mouth with his hand slightly. “You remember Sig, right?”

“How could I not?” Ayashii scoffed, a smug look spreading over his face. “That’s my kin.”

“Well,” Klug interjected, “Your KIN is taking me out tonight. On a date.”

Ayashii jolted a little, ceasing to rummage through the papers scattered around him. “He’s WHAT?”

“He’s taking me out. He asked. He wants this to be fun.”

With a deadpan tone, Ayashii muttered, “I don’t exactly see why this has worried you to the point of sleeplessness, Klug.”

“Well, Aya, it’s winter. What kinds of things do ‘couples’ do in winter?” Saying the word flustered him a little. He hid the heat on his face by taking another sip of tea. 

“You honestly think I could answer that…?” The demon said, sarcastically. “You realize you’re talking to me, right?”

Klug sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is why he never talked to the tome-bound idiot. 

“He wants to go ice skating, with friends.” he said, brushing the loose strands of hair back with his free hand.

“So? What’s the deal with that?”

“I…” The bibliophile was at a loss of words. “Let’s just say I’m better at book-smarts than street-smarts.” 

“Oh. My. Stars.” Ayashii burst into a chuckle, which turned into laughter. His shadowy form flickered from entertainment as he took in Klug’s words. “You don’t know how to skate?”

“….No.” Klug muttered, the nervousness trickling back into his voice. “On top of that pathetic note, I’ve had feelings for Sig for a while, and I planned on telling him soon. The setback is that we won’t be alone. In fact, a few people are going. I’ve stayed closeted for a while. I want it to be just us. It would be idiotic of me to… confess… in front of everyone I know.”

“Who’s coming along?” Ayashii questioned, tipping his head to the side.

“Amitie, Lemres, Feli, Arle, and Schezo. Amitie i’m completely fine with, and in fact glad she’s coming, but…” He trailed off, looking slightly dejected.

“But the others you aren’t sure about.” 

Ayashii sighed, feeling some empathy for the bookworm in front of him. “Listen, truly, the only advice here I can give you is to trust yourself. Watch the others. Maybe ask Amitie for help or something.” he tapped a claw to his face, pondering any solutions he could offer. “Or…” he noted slyly, “You could always ask Sig.”

Klug felt his face go crimson at the thought of that. Exposing his ineptness to his closest friend, idol, AND crush at the same time? Ayashii must have finally lost it. He could already hear Amitie and Lemres mocking him in the back of his mind.

“Hey, it’s okay. Seriously.” Ayashii shifted to face Klug completely, making sure he was listened to. “It will be just fine. They’re your friends. You’ll be in the company of people you know and care about. I doubt literally anything could go wrong.”

“Easy for you to say.” Klug said, waving his had to gesture at Ayashii’s form. “You don’t have to worry about things like this because of your state.”

With that note, he drained the last of the mug and set it in the sink. He fixed his clothes diligently and muttered to himself, and, with a final huff to signify the end of the conversation, set the Record near the window and moped back to his room.

He still had some time before he needed to get ready, so he settled back into his bed and cracked open the nearest book to get the dread off his mind. 

Hopefully things would work out just fine.

Hopefully.


	2. long-awaited return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof, here's ur kids! enjoy <33

Klug had been so wrapped up in his book that he barely noticed the soft chime from his phone, signifying that it was about time to start getting ready for the night out. To his understanding, Amitie and Sig were driving to pick him up, and from there they’d meet up with the others at the rink. Simple enough.

He shuffled his way over to his wardrobe, cracking it open with the intent to find something both warm and stylish. He sorted through his clothes, assessing his options, and finally settled for an oversized crewneck sweater and some plain jeans. Nothing too fancy, but still warm enough to where he was comfortable in it. 

After a quick glance in the mirror, he promptly went and fixed his tied up hair, letting it flop down in front of his face. “Well,” he muttered, “this may take a minute.” After struggling to get his hair into a manageable state, he settled for leaving it slightly messier than his usual brushed and neat. He threw his pocketwatch into his back pocket and made his way out to the kitchen, peering at the window where he left the Record. Ayashii was nowhere to be seen. He must have retreated into his book to rest.

He fell gratefully onto his couch, resting his head on a soft throw pillow. 

He unlocked his phone and checked the time. 

4:34 pm. 

He had a while before Sig and Amitie arrived, since they had both confirmed around 5 to stop by and grab the bibliophile. 

Ah, Sig. 

He let his mind drift onto the topic of his secret crush, feeling a warmth spread across his face again. He was grateful that Sig had extended the invitation to him. All fears of the night aside, he was just glad to spend some time with him. It felt like forever since they had been able to hang out, with Sig being away studying entomology in college, and himself continuing his studies of magic at a private university. In truth, he really couldn’t remember the last time he and Sig had actually shared company, let alone with everyone else that was attending. He smiled to himself softly, remembering the fun they had as kids, dueling in puyo battles and sharing classes under Professor Accord. 

His reflections were short lived, though, as a car horn beeped outside. 

“Wait, what?” Klug jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, throwing it open with a giddy excitement.

Before he could open his mouth, Amitie was already out of her car, bolting over to him.

“KLUG! HI!” She yelled, stumbling into him with running force. Klug laughed in excitement and picked Amitie up, spinning her around quickly before setting her down. 

“It’s so good to see you again-“ she said, talking almost too fast for the bibliophile to understand. “I was talking to Sig the whole time about how excited I was, god! What has it been, almost three years! Jesus. I missed you!” She adjusted her hat and turned to the sound of footsteps crunching the gravel as Sig slowly made his way over from the car.

“Holy shit-“ Klug gasped, taking him in as he approached. 

He had definitely grown taller than before. He appeared to be nearly a foot taller than him now, with much messier hair than he remembered. It was longer, more wild, but still fitting to his personality. He was wearing a cream turtleneck with black ripped overalls, and his messenger bag thrown to his side. 

Klug’s face went red. 

“Sig,” he stuttered out, meeting his lazy gaze. He had come to a stop around a foot in front of him. He looked stone cold, but when did he not?

And just like that, the facade melted away. A smile slowly spread across Sig’s face as he stretched out his arms. 

“Bookworm.” 

He pulled Klug in for a hug, firmly placing his hand- and claw- around his lower back. He was incredibly warm.

“Sig, how are you,” Klug murmured, feeling the fluster from before melt away into ease. He felt safe.

“M’ good, Glasses. Missed ya.”

“I-, I missed you too.” He pulled away, embarrassed that Amitie had seen his reaction.

Running his hand through his hair to try and ease his tension that had begun to resurface, he turned to Amitie with an excited smile. “So, Ami,” He said, the realization that his friends were literally here setting in rapidly. “Your drive here ok?”

“Just fine!” She giggled, turning to face Sig. “This guy here sang a concert for one on the way up.”

Sig chuckled quietly, grabbing his bag strap with his massive clawed hand. “Y’know, just can’t resist The Driver Era,” Was he blushing? 

“Well gang,” Amitie said, placing her hands on her hips. “You ready to go? I know we’re a little early, Klug, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” He replied, glad to feel the warmth in his best friend’s voice again. 

“Ok, you can take shotgun then! I’ll be in the back taking a power nap. That drive took a little number on me.”

“Wait, you aren’t driving?” Klug said confusedly, looking to Sig. Klug didn’t drive much, so he didn’t trust himself to make the hour long trip.

“Nah, Sig’s got it, for sure.” Sig nodded, grabbing they keys from Amitie’s outstretched hand.

And with that, they made their way to the car, securing their items and adjusting the seats, and began the trip to meet their friends.


	3. inquisitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are gay... so sorry  
> EDIT: i totally just realized sig's claw is on the right side in this. glen said "reversed for plot convenience /lh" so just ignore it im begging you

The first part of the drive had been quiet, since Amitie was asleep (and snoring) in the backseat. Music was playing from the car stereo as Sig hummed along quietly, eyes locked on the road.

While things seemed peaceful and quiet for the most part, inside Klug’s mind was a different story. 

He had begun to panic because he realized he forgot the Record.

Ayashii was stuck at home, probably furious, on the windowsill until he was home the next day. How could he have been so stupid to forget him? He dreaded the thought of Aya lashing out when Klug returned, but he had no choice. They were already on the road, and he would have felt incredibly guilty to ask Sig, of all people, to turn around.

To appease his anxieties, Klug blankly scrolled through his playlist, choosing the future music for the road. 

For a brief moment, he looked over to Sig, who was so concentrated that he barely noticed Klug looking at him. The bibliophile took this opportunity to fully address his former peer’s physical changes. His hair was probably the most notable difference about him besides the height. It had grown out in wild, wavy locks which hid his eyes slightly, and long strands of hair fell in front of his jawline, reaching below his chin. Under the sea of hair, Klug noticed Sig’s red eye, glowing lightly under the shadow of his hair. Klug found it fascinating, and dare he say, appealing. His imperfections made him a pleasure to stare at, to which Sig had noticed, finally- yet he paid no mind and continued to look ahead, a small smile spreading across his face. 

As they drove under an overpass, the emergence under the shadow allowed the light to glint off of something shiny on Sig’s ear. Was that.. a piercing? It was! Klug smiled, impressed that the quiet, bug-loving boy had changed his interests so drastically in the time they were apart. He glanced back to the piercing again, taking note of the bar that connected the two spheres on either side of his ear. Klug opened his phone, making his way to the browser to search up the name of the piercing… for scientific reasons.Sig had caught on to his actions and shot a side eye down onto Klug’s screen, amused at the curiosity. 

“Glasses.” He said, his voice monotone and scratchy. “Whatcha’ lookin’ up there?”

The mage immediately scrambled to close his phone, extremely flustered that he had been caught. 

“Ah! It’s nothing…” He said, angling his face away so that Sig couldn’t see his embarrassment.

Sig hummed softly again, entertained by Klug’s momentary fret. “F’ ya say so, Glasses.”

Klug huffed to himself, staring out the window as the cityscape started to appear around them. Thoughts began to flood inside his head as to what Sig may have been thinking in that moment. Maybe he really WAS different, not just in appearance, but in personality as well. He seemed less spacey and more… focused? Shut off? He wasn’t quite sure how to express the impression he was receiving. He was glad to at least be there, though. That was enough for him.

“Mm..” Sig murmured, looking to the radio. “Anything good in this playlist… indie?”

Klug reached for his phone and began to scroll around. 

“Yeah..” He said, scanning names of bands for something Sig would recognize.

“Her’s… Defiance Ohio…… Peach Pit. Anything strike a chord?” 

Sig took a moment to consider the names listed, then, shook his head.

“Got Coyote Theory?” He said, obviously asking for a song by the band.

“Oh, sure,” Klug said, trailing off as he typed. “Which one?”

“This Side of Paradise.” Sig said, nodding approvingly at his own choice.

“You got it.” The mage responded, letting the song play.Sig smiled, pleased to hear the song. He tapped one of his claws along on the steering wheel and hummed the tune to himself.

“…Heard this one?” He said, shooting a glance over to Klug, who was intently listening along. 

Klug glanced over to meet his gaze and melted into the seat a little, taking in the sight of him.

“Can’t say I have… catchy though-“ He responded, absently letting himself relax into the music while he fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater. 

Klug glanced over his shoulder to Amitie, who was still out cold in the back. He reached behind himself and dragged the blanket she had draped over herself up to her shoulders.

“Missed her?” Sig said, acknowledging the commotion behind him.

“A lot. It’s been lonely. Not that we haven’t communicated- we call daily. It’s just rough now that everyone’s gone their own ways. Staying alone with Ayashii isn’t the most pleasurable experience, but, at least it’s company.”

Sig nodded, still listening as he shifted his focus back to the road.

Klug continued to ramble.“…and my studies have been intense, so this is definitely an appreciated rest. Learning spells is taxing. Haven’t been able to catch a break quite like this, with you- er, I mean, you all.” 

“…’Understand. Been hard too. Amitie is Amitie. Not quiet often.”

“Reasonably so!” Klug chuckled. “I’m not sure quite how you do it, Sig. It’s commendable.”

“Patience,” He responded simply, hair antennae flicking lightly with his words.

“Oh… it still does that?” Klug jutted out, perplexed. He had forgotten about the whole hair-antennae thing, since it had become second nature to him when they were younger. He had barely noticed it back then but, since being apart, it had caught his attention.

“Does.. what?” Sig said, confused. 

“Your hair, it twitched. I had forgotten about its abilities.”

“Oh, mm…. yeah. Still does.” Sig’s clawed hand fell from the wheel and rested on top of the shifter.

The mage watched it quietly, remembering it’s gentle warmth from their childhood. It was always abnormally warm compared to the human body. He wondered if that was the same as well.

Without thinking he inquisitively reached over, placing his hand on Sig’s claws. It was still as warm as he remembered. 

“Hm?” Sig hummed, looking over confusedly. “…what are ya doin’?”

Klug snapped back to his senses and pulled away quickly. “Oh, I… I don’t really know, I.. sorry for that-“ He said timidly, his face going crimson again. “Wanted to know if it was still warm.”

“Yep, it is.” Sig said, confusion turning into amusement. “Don’t worry about it.”

Klug mentally scolded himself for allowing an action like that to even occur. Was he stupid? Sig probably thought he was strange now, maybe he wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the drive…

“..Put it back?” Sig said, though Klug wasn’t paying any attention. He laughed quietly and grabbed Klug’s hand, allowing it to rest on Klug’s leg. “It was nice.”

“Oh- oh, yes, if you’d like-“ Klug stammered, visibly flustered. 

For the rest of the drive, the two sat there in a gentle quiet, listening to whatever music Klug had queued. Klug’s heart was in his throat the entire time, nervous to even pull away. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was literally sitting in the car, holding hands with his crush since his school years. This concept was making his thoughts muddled and blurry, and all he could focus on was the feeling of warmth and comfort in the small touch they shared.

Little did the mage know, Sig felt the same way.


End file.
